


Po horách a pláních

by Taiil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bucky is a little shit, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Some Humor, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Teasing, hopefully, čeština
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiil/pseuds/Taiil
Summary: Z lehkého klimbání ho probralo šimrání konečků vlasů na jeho obličeji a velmi, velmi tiché: „Zdravím, cizinče.“





	Po horách a pláních

**Author's Note:**

> I když už je to roky co jsem si absolutně zamilovala tenhle fandom a ship, tohle je moje úplně první dokončená povídka, která by mohla být snad i trochu čitelná.  
Strašně moc děkuju své kámarádce, díky které jsem se naučila vzít si občas večer do klína noťas a něco napsat. Takže jestli ses rozhodla tenhle příběh znova přečíst, posílám ti velký hug, protože bez tebe by nikdy nic nevzniklo.

Z lehkého klimbání ho probralo šimrání konečků vlasů na jeho obličeji a velmi, velmi tiché: „Zdravím, cizinče.“

Ležel na zádech, s rukama přitisknutýma k tenké matraci, zanechané zde nejspíše bývalým majitelem domu, ledabyle pohozené na písčité, prachové zemi. Přišla mu škoda ji nevyužít. Zápěstí mu k ní tlačila dosud neznámá síla. Nebránil se. Zamrkal, a nikam nespěchajíc, donutil rozespalé oči rozkoukat se po polorozbořené místnosti, osvětlené matnou září Měsíce. Zvýrazňovala okno, které on sám – přísahal by – předtím než ulehl, nechal pootevřené o něco méně, než naznačovala přítomná škvíra dřevěných okenic.

Byla to jedna z těch nejzákladnějších chyb stávajících se při vloupání, ve spěchu a zmatku zapomenout na tak podstatný detail, jako trochu jinak otevřené dveře či okenní otvor, a často se nezkušenými přehlížel. Obvykle to byla jedna z prvních věcí, co je pak vyzradila. Ale rozhodně netypická pro osobu, která se momentálně zračila nad ním.

Z venku bylo slyšet cvrčení hmyzu, občasné zafoukání nočního větru hnalo po pusté ulici písek nebo křovinné stepní běžce. Všude klid, výstřely z automatik, zmatené, překotné vyprazdňování zásobníků doprovázenými arabskými povely štěkaných hrubými hlasy už dávno dozněli.

„Nedovřel si okno.“ pravil šeptem. Stále se nesnažil vyprostit ze stisku, ba naopak, donutil se oprostit od zbytků napětí ve svalech, nezvedaje hlavu hleděl na tmavou postavu s rozespalým, lehkým úsměvem.

„Malý detail vedoucí k uvědomění. Nechtěl jsem tě hned vyděsit.“ Bucky byl bez svrchní části své pouštní výzbroje, kamuflážní barvy od tmavě čokoládové po písčitě žlutou hrály v noci tmavými odstíny. Bylo zvláštní vidět ho v něčem jiném, než pro něho tolik typická temně černá a matně šedivá. Svrchní patro černých vlasů měl svázané z očí, ve kterých mu hrály záblesky darebáctví a hravosti, zračící se i v jeho úšklebku. Chtě nechtě si musel všimnout, že ačkoliv už tady byli několikátý měsíc, tvář měl pokrytou nezvykle malým množstvím vousů - musel se oholit před nedávnem, snad ještě dnes. Zajímalo ho, kde na to vzal čas a hlavně prostředky.

„Nepřipadáš mi zrovna jako malej detail.“ odvětil kousavě, s hranou podrážděností, poukazujíc na váhu těla, která ho držela u země.

Pobaveně si odfrkl, ale sevření nepovolil, ani se nijak nesnažil usnadnit mu případný pokus o vymanění se. Jen sklonil hlavu ještě níže, opřel čelo o to jeho a s přivřenými víčky vtiskl letmý, až příliš něžný polibek na jeho rty. „Chyběl si mi.“ zamumlal potom tlumeně.

A bože, on jemu taky, věčnost už putují po celém Středním východě, od Gruzie po Irák, na západ, pak zase o pár stovek kilometrů na východ, nikdy se ve stejné lokaci nezdrží více než pár dní. Nebyl to obvyklý druh mise, pracovali odděleně, výjimečně pomáhali smíšeným speciálním složkám SHIELDu a vlády, vše pod jejich přísným dohledem. Bucky s jeho průzkumnou, výzvědnou jednotkou zajišťující to, že Stevovi a jeho týmu byly rychle předány zjištěné informace, aby mohli bleskurychle nastoupit do zásahu a zaopatřit, co bylo potřeba, a následně po nich zase zamést stopy. Takhle se celý proces opakoval už poněkolikáté a bylo to frustrující a vyčerpávající, vidět se jen na pár okamžiků po samotném přímém zásahu. Rychlé střídání klimatu Kavkazu, přes dusivé pouště, následně zase do ledových hor Zagrosu a k tomu ještě neustálá ostražitost rychle unavovala, takže není divu, že si občas jeden z nich našel cestu k druhému. Vše ale v tajnosti, neslyšně.

Ruce a ústa byli jediné dva body, kde se dotýkali a tak Steve pozvedl hlavu a propjal krk, chtěl víc, protože už to byl opravdu kus času, co se toulali po horách a pláních. Na to se druhý úplně odtáhl a na tváři se mu odrazil nepatrný náznak škodolibého druhu potěšení.

Iritovaně zamručel. K čertu s ním. Tyhle jeho typy nálad, nesnášel je a zároveň miloval.

„Ten porost ti sluší, nech si ho.“ pokračoval Bucky škádlícím tónem, jako by se nechumelilo, a prsty pravé ruky mu přejel po čelisti až tam, kde začínalo hrdlo. Zachvěl se nad nezvyklým dotykem hrubé rukavice proti novému houští, na jaké si stále ještě nestačil zvyknout, a pak ještě kvůli úplně jiné příčině, která měla co dělat s odrazem hladu v jejich očích.

Steve využil toho, že tmavovlasý zaneprázdnil jednu ruku - sice ve velmi příjemném gestu, ale ne v tak příjemném, jako si sám představoval – rychle ho chytil za zápěstí, levou nohu zapřel do Buckyho stehen, pomocí odrazu z druhého chodidla se vymrštil v pánvi a oba je převalil.

S tlumeným žuchnutím dopadli na okraj pokrývek, role nyní prohozeny. Bucky se netvářil nikterak překvapeně, nijak se nevzpouzel, jeho dech ani trochu nezakolísal. Čekal to, bastard.

„Za to ty si někde musel najít poslední ostrou žiletku.“ neodpustil si odseknout, předtím než Bucky stačil posměšně dodat něco o jeho předvídatelnosti.

„Kdybych na to ráno nevytáhl kudlu, mohl bych je koncem tejdne nosit v copu až do pasu.“ řekl na to nabručeně.

Musel s ním soucítit, nepřirozeně zvýšený metabolismus bral za své ve všech ohledech, až byl někdy na obtíž. To ale nic neměnilo na tom, že druhý muž pořád ležel pod ním se stopami úšklebku na rtech, a ten provokativní pohled mohl za všelijaké věci, co se právě odehrávaly jeho tělu.

Steve uvolnil stisk na jeho zápěstích a pomalu rukama putoval přes předloktí, pažní svaly pnoucí se pod těžkou kevlarovou výstrojí, a následně k ramenům a krku, protože si náhle uvědomil, že za celý ten čas stále ještě nedostal pořádný polibek. Pevně uchopil do dlaní jeho tvář a políbil ho hluboce, s touhou. Buckymu stačil ten malý moment, aby se podvolil a zavřel víčka, opláceje mu jeho jednání stejnou mincí, ne-li horlivěji.

Něžné se střídaly s dychtivými, takovými, při kterých jejich rty bolely a nosy překážely. Prsty od nesouladných rukou se mu míhaly po těle a nevěděly kam dřív sáhnout, nejprve tahaly za popruhy na zádech, pak zároveň hřály a ocelově studily ve vlasech a na týle, hned poté ho ale celého obejmuly, snažící se jejich těla přitisknout co nejblíže.

On sám se v něm ztrácel, nikdy nechtěl přestat. Byli jako dva díly skládačky, perfektně padnoucí jeden k druhému, nerozdělitelní a úplní. Vzájemně se potřebovali jako vzduch, který si předávali skrze polibky. Miloval ho, nikdo mu ho už nevezme. Můžou každého z nich poslat na jiný kraj světa, vždycky si k sobě zase najdou cestu. Prozkoumával ústa, která znal lépe než ty svoje a myslel na to, jak je jen jeho.

Pomalu mu docházel dech, začal se napřimovat. Na to mu černovlasý odpověděl nesouhlasným kousnutím do rtu, přesto se mu ale povedlo dostat z jeho sevření. Bucky ze sebe vydal podrážděné zamručení, Steve však jen s předstíraným nepochopením zvedl obočí. Tuhle hru můžou hrát i dva.

Jestli Bucky neměl problémy s dechem předtím, teď už určitě ano. Nemohl si pomoct, aby nepocítil záchvěv samolibého sebeuspokojení. Vždy pod jeho dotyky tál jako první sníh.

I když byli ve tmě, viděl, jak červené má tváře a zornice roztažené tak, že z duhovky zbýval jen malý oblouk. Z jeho pohledu se vytratila smělá jiskra, už byl jen zastřený snovou záclonou a bedlivě pozoroval Stevovy oči.

„Proč jste sem přišel, seržante?“ pokračoval ve svém strojeném výstupu a popichovačně ho oslovil jeho hodností, i když věděl, jak skepticky se k ní Bucky stavěl. „Opožděně podat hlášení? Náhlý chemický útok?“ za každým vyjmenovaným příkladem mu tiskl rty postupně po celé délce spodní čelisti, „Nedostatečné příděly, nebo snad je na vás léto příliš horké?“ slíbal mu až ke krku, těsně nad límec vesty. Potom pozoroval, jak mu jeho zásluhou rozcuchané vlasy padaly z tváře a na zemi tvořily černou korunu, hruď klesala a zase stoupala v prudkém tempu. „Vloupal jste se mimo povolenou zónu, porušil tak asi tucet nařízení.“ Vyčetl mu Steve naoko přísným hlasem, aniž by čekal na odpověď, která stejně nepřicházela - jen aby viděl, jak bude reagovat.

Teď byla řada na Buckym, aby zaškubal obočím. „Připomeň mi, jestli si ty sám někdy promarnil příležitost k malému smilstvu.“

„Tvoje paměť je poslední dobou neuvěřitelně přesná.“

Za to si vysloužil náhlou ránu do hrudníku, přesně mířené klouby zasáhly bránici a vyrazily mu dech z plic. Přidušeně se zasmál. Zpod něho se ozvalo hravé ‚_idiote’, a_ současně s tím až moc hlasité zařinčení kovových částí popruhu, které se Buckymu nějak povedlo odepnout z jeho zad, a před chvílí je ledabyle pohodil na zem.

Bucky si musel všimnout momentu překvapivého úleku v jeho očích, protože nezaujatě prohodil: „Viděl jsem, jak hlídkuje Wilson. Sedí tam jak smutná, ospalá sova. Mohli bychom tu pořádat orgie a stejně by nic nezjistil.“ a už pracoval na rozepínání dalších částí jeho uniformy, a ani se nikterak nesnažil být o něco tišší. Znovu ho popadl za ruce. Jeho kompetitivní povaha se drala na povrch, nechtěl být tím, kdo se první poddá.

„Takže tohle je ten důvod, proč jsi se sem připlížil uprostřed noci, hm? Nemám pravdu? “ dále vyzvídal Steve, stále předstírajíc vážnost.

Bucky ho obdařil už spíše frustrovaným pohledem, ale pak odpověděl, ochotně hrající na jeho notu: „To je choulostivá věc…“, jeho hlas zněl stále krapet ochraptěle: „… chce to podrobné vysvětlení, nemyslím, že bych to stihnul do svítání - , “ a přitom se je snažil tisknout co nejblíže k sobě, a Steve se už nebránil.

„To abys rychle začal.“

„Víš, uplynul už pěknej kus času, co se tady toulám –“

„ – touláš po pláních a horách?“ dopověděl za něj a objal ho rukama kolem ramen.

„ Po pláních a po horách.“ souhlasně přikyvoval a vycenil zuby v úsměvu, stále snažící dostat se svůj hlas pod kontrolu. Mezi nimi už nezbýval ani centimetr volného prostoru.

Vítr za chladnými stěnami šuměl uschlými keři, kvílel v děravých zdích. Ještě uplyne pár dlouhých dní, než zamíří domů, dneska ho ale našli v tom druhém.


End file.
